Jasmine's Summer 1
by Xx-Erin-xX-AthrunxCagallifan
Summary: It's the summer before Jasmine Black's first year at hogwarts, it her worries of people finding out who her father is that stop her wanting to go...uhoh what a dilemma! DISCONTINUED SORRY!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

****

**Hey guys this is my new fanfic it is the start of a series, now i have two fancharacters for Harry Potter and this about them, ok all will be explained in the series, enjoy!**

****

She was different…all her life had been different to most, not just because she was a witch but because she was a princess of the nymphs. Jasmine Black led an unusual life, she hadn't gone to school yet and she spent most of her time writing letters and giving them to a ministry owl to take to Azkaban. But today, she was going through the trunks in the attic while her mother was away on business.

Jasmine pushed a strand of golden hair away from her eyes and blinked. She pushed the key into the lock and turned it. The trunk clicked open and Jasmine was amazed to find some old school books and papers. She sorted through the papers until she found OWLs results sheets. She stared at the ten outstanding results and smiled at the name. Sirius Black…her father. Notorious mass murderer…well not really but that is what everyone thought. Jasmine also found in there a stack of letters most of them signed by James Potter…her godfather. The young nymph scanned the letters and let out a few laughs…it wasn't everyday that she could read about all of the naughty things that her father had done at school.

Jasmine placed the papers back into the trunk and sat back on her heels. She was young, only turning eleven very soon but her features were very delicate…like a cat's. She had pointed ears and sharp eyes. Her face was very regal looking but had a very proud look to it. Her eyes were such a piercing blue that they were almost grey and if someone who knew her father very well saw her, they would say "that girl is nearly a carbon copy of Sirius Black." Jasmine glowed with pride every time this was said to her…especially when her mother said it because her mother was the only one who said it with a loving warmth and pride.

"Jasmine, are you up here?" her mother asked.

"Yeah mum…. I'm looking through Dad's old school stuff," Jasmine called back. Her mother, Elaine Black, climbed into the attic and came and sat with her daughter.

"So…did you find anything interesting?" Elaine asked. She turned her sparkling, dark blue eyes on Jasmine and gave her a mischievous grin.

"Well I found some of the letters between James and Dad and I found all of his exam results." Jasmine looked up at her mother and smiled. "I'm going to do just as well as he did." Elaine tapped Jasmine's nose and reached into her pocket.

"This came from Hogwarts today so we are going to Diagon Alley," Elaine said with a wink. Jasmine jumped up and rushed out of the attic and waited at the door for her mum. There was a burst of flame and Elaine appeared beside her. Jasmine gripped her mother's forearm and there was a crack as they disapparated and appeared in Diagon Alley. Jasmine stared around and smiled with pleasure, she looked up at her mother who was looking across the street and her eyes lit up.

"Molly….Arthur, over here!" Elaine called out. Jasmine saw two red haired adults with a young red haired boy and girl look over to them. They walked over and greeted Elaine.

"Oh Elaine dearest it is so wonderful to see you," Molly said. Elaine put her arm around Jasmine.

"Molly, Arthur this is my daughter Jasmine. Jasmine this is Mr and Mrs Weasly," Elaine said.

"Oh this is our youngest son Ron and our daughter Ginny," Mrs Weasly said. "Ron is starting Hogwarts this year."

"Yes so is Jasmine….and Harry Potter," Elaine said with a smile. Mr Weasly was studying Jasmine.

"Merlin's Beard…. Jasmine looks so much like him," Mr Weasly said. "She has your features Elaine but her posture and face reminds me so much of old Sirius."

"Yes it is very odd…nymph girls normally take after their mother more….but this little one's attitude is her father as well," Elaine agreed.

"Well we best be off," Mrs Weasly said. They bid goodbye and left. Two red haired boys came running along and stopped in front Elaine. They both wore identical evil grins. Jasmine tugged her mother's robes.

"Mum can I look in the pet shop?" Jasmine asked. Elaine looked at her and nodded her head. Jasmine bounced away and Elaine looked at the two boys with a small smirk.

"Guess what we found," one of them said.

"What did you find George?" Elaine asked. The boy called George whipped a grubby piece of parchment out of his pocket.

"Fred if you will?" George asked his twin. Fred took the parchment and smiled.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," Fred said. Nothing happened and Elaine laughed.

"No honestly it does something," George said.

"I know it does but it works better with a wand," Elaine explained. She took out her wand and took the piece of parchment. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." The parchment sprang to life and the words "_Messers Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs are proud to present the Marauder's Map"_ appeared on it. Elaine ran a finger over the name "Padfoot" before sighing and looking at the boys.

"How did you know?" George asked.

"I knew these boys," Elaine explained. "Padfoot and Prongs were two of my best friends at school." George and Fred looked at her excitedly.

"Who are they _really_?" Fred asked. Elaine gave them back the map and tapped her nose.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out. I've been looking for that map for years….mischief managed," Elaine replied. She put away her wand and left the stunned looking twins in the street. She walked into the shop where Jasmine was looking longingly at a beautiful reddish owl.

"Mum can I get her?" Jasmine asked. Elaine peered at the owl and opened her mouth and sang a soft note of nymphish. The owl hooted happily so Elaine nodded.

"Yes you can get her," Elaine said. Jasmine bounced to the counter and spoke to the lady there. The lady nodded and Elaine pulled out thirteen galleons and handed it over. The lady smiled and the two nymphs walked out of the store, Jasmine clutching the cage of the pretty red owl. They walked up the street to Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions. They left twenty minutes later with Jasmine's school robes. After getting her books and potions kit they headed to Ollivander's to get her wand.

They walked into the shop and saw a man standing at the front desk beaming down at them.

"Elaine Black," he said. He marched out and shook Elaine's hand. "Yew thirteen inches, dragon heartstring, excellent for charms." Elaine pulled her wand out of her pocket and showed it to the man.

"You must be Jasmine," he said.

"It's nice to meet you…." Jasmine said.

"Mr Ollivander," Elaine finished for her daughter.

"I remember your father's wand," Mr Ollivander said. "Ash, eleven inches, white phoenix feather, perfect for jinxes." Jasmine stared at Mr Ollivander in amazement but he shook his head and bustled off behind the counter. He came back with a tape measure and set it to work to measure Jasmine.

"Which is your wand hand?" he asked.

"My right hand, Sir," Jasmine replied. The tape measure finished its work and Ollivander disappeared and came back with several boxes. He took out the first and handed it to Jasmine.

" Willow, fifteen inches, unicorn hair and excellent for transfiguration." Jasmine waved the wand but it didn't feel right so she put it back. Ollivander pulled out another wand and handed it to her.

And so it went on, Jasmine couldn't find a single wand that she felt comfortable with so Ollivander bustled right into the back room and came out with a golden box. He pulled out a beautiful wand; it was a pale golden type colour.

"A strange type of wood indeed…I'm not sure what it is," Ollivander said. "It was given to me as a gift but I made into a wand with a phoenix feather of amazing beauty. Its twelve inches and I'm not sure what it'd be good for because it is an odd wand." Jasmine took it and felt warmth spread through her fingers. She waved the wand and created a golden light.

"I think that's banyan wood," Elaine said studying it. "It's rare for a wand but of amazing potential."

"Right you are Elaine and it looks like we have a match."

Elaine and Jasmine left the wand shop and breathed in the fresh air.

"What do you want to do Jazzy?" asked Elaine.

"Um…weren't we going to see dad?" Jasmine asked.

* * *

** ok so tell me what you guys think, if you like it, i'll put on more and then write the next books!! ok cya!!**

**Erin-xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**ok guys, i'm glad you like the first part, i'm worry about how short the parts are but yeah, here is the next bit.**

****

"Ah yes the Minister said that it would be fine," Elaine said thoughtfully. Jasmine grinned happily and they made their way home. When they got back to the house Jasmine rushed upstairs and dumped her things on her bed before running down the stairs and meeting her mother in the hall. She gripped Elaine's arm they disappeared in a burst of flame. They arrived on a beach where in the distance a huge structure could be seen. Elaine brought her hand down in front of her face and a flame engulfed her. When it dispersed a double pair of golden flame wings could be seen on her back. She picked Jasmine up and beat her wings and they rose into the air and flew over the ocean. All the time the sinister building was drawing ever so closer. When they arrived Elaine landed on the edge of the island and they stared at the familiar building. Elaine marched forward and Jasmine followed hesitantly. They were drenched in cold by the time they reached the door. Dementors could not affect nymphs as much as they did humans but they two of them still felt cold. They walked through the structure to the high security vaults and Jasmine saw the dementors coming to them. Elaine pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket and flashed it to the dementors. They moved aside and allowed Elaine and Jasmine to pass. They reached a cell and stopped. Inside there was a man with matted, elbow length hair and grey eyes…Sirius Black. He was lying on a bed like bench and staring at the roof. He seemed to be mumbling to himself. Jasmine heard things like 'he's out there somewhere' and 'I'll find him someday'. She supposed that he was talking about Peter Pettigrew, the real traitor.

"Padfoot, sweetie?" Elaine said moving to the bars. Sirius jumped and sat up. When he saw the two nymphs his face burst into a beaming smile. He jumped up and moved to the bars. Elaine pulled out her wad and opened the door with a spell. She and Jasmine walked in and Sirius pulled his wife into a hug.

"Oh Elaine I missed you two so much," he said. He had forgotten the smell of her hair and was entranced by it. Sirius let go of Elaine and he looked down at his daughter.

"You're staring Hogwarts this year aren't you?" he said. Jasmine nodded and reached up to hug her father. As she did her thoughts of previous years came back to her, what if someone finds out about Sirius? What if no-one accepts me because of it? Sirius let go of Jasmine and looked at her curiously.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Oh nothing," Jasmine smiled. Sirius shrugged and turned to Elaine.

"How is Moony going?" he asked.

"Still in denial," Elaine replied. Sirius looked over his shoulder as someone yelled.

"I suppose telling him it wasn't me--"

"I've tried it five times." Elaine put a hand on Sirius's shoulder. "We'll figure out something…I'm going to see Dumbledore tomorrow, I'll talk to him." Sirius sat back down on the bench and studied Jasmine.

"What's on your mind, Jazzy-Gem?" Jasmine looked at him and shook her head.

"Nothing…"

"Come on kiddo, I know that look," Sirius said with a smile. "There's something bugging you? Worried about making friends?" Jasmine nodded and Sirius put his hands behind his head. "Don't be you'll meet great people…just stay away from your cousins." Jasmine and Elaine laughed but Sirius frowned.

"I'm being serious…stay away from them," he said. Jasmine shook her head as the dementors swarmed back.

"It's time for us to go," Elaine said. She bent down and kissed Sirius on the cheek. "Bye sweetie."

"Bye Lainy," he replied. "Bye Jazz." Jasmine walked forward and hugged her father.

"I'll miss you," she whispered.

"I miss you everyday," Sirius replied. "And don't be scared about making friends."

"I won't dad." Sirius let her go and Jasmine followed her mother unwillingly.


	3. Author's Note

**Hey guys, listen i have been trying to write this and it wasn't working very well!!! So i tried writing some for Jasmine's other years at Hogwarts and it still wasn't working for me because it's hard to work my character into some parts that tie in with other characters so instead of this I have written one for ten years after they defeated Voldemort!! I hope you like it!! Check it out!!!**

**Erin xxoo**

**p.s i have decided that if you want me to I'll put the fifth one on here so that you can see a few things with Sirius and Jasmine.**


End file.
